


The Rewritten Prophecy of a Savior and a Demon

by mariflores99



Category: Batman (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Bromance, Death-T, Family Drama, Father-Son Relationship, Sad, Time Travel, Tragedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 07:19:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7565176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mariflores99/pseuds/mariflores99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A deal made by the almighty God and the sinful devil  would cause the the happiness and sorrow of a father and son and a prophecy to be born. A prophecy written a millennium ago spoke of a young hero born of a horrid tragedy would have the purest heart and soul until one unfaithful night he would rescue an innocent child from the fires of hell and come to love him,as he's son. Not knowing that he would lose his son, his life but never  the hope in his heart. Unsure if he can change his son's course to the path of evil.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Rewritten Prophecy of a Savior and a Demon

They spent millions of years battling; good vs evil, God vs Devil. Until they came to an agreement that they would choose a boy that would fight their battle until one falls and the left standing will have the soul of either Satan or God and bring peace or destruction. God’s POV I have chosen a boy who shall have a happy life until he will go the path to be my warrior. On this path he takes he will lose everyone he loves. His family his friends and most of all himself. He would trained by great hero. He will save the innocent and bring justice to the sinful. Though he loses everything, it the determination and hope that would make the man with the purest heart and soul. Also, greatest hero known to man. A savoir. A hope. A light. My warrior. My white knight. The one who shall sacrifice his own life defeating the soldier that my enemy has chosen. I will win this dreadful battle, vanish evil from my beautiful world and for eternity my chosen will be honored. That is if all goes right. The devil’s POV I have chosen a boy who would be genetically perfected and grown in an artificial womb and is to become a formidable warrior. Raised by an assassin and became a talented martial artist by the time he would become of age to battle my greatest enemy’s ‘chosen one’. His soul will be darken by evil. His heart, poison by hatred. A cold blooded murder. My warrior. My dark knight. The one will bring down my enemy’s warrior. I shall win this war. No POV Unbeknownst to both of them that one that was chosen would be born 11 years late and be abandoned until he would be found by a kind heart and both of their paths would be changed and thoughs both who were chosen would not be enemies but like father and son.

 

Time/Location: 2011, Wayne Manor Dick Grayson: age 11 (Robin) Jason Todd: age 9 (Redwing) Tim Drake: age 7 (In Training) Damian al Ghul Wayne (Grayson): age 11 months ‘Sânge la sânge la bine la rău la o iubesc fratele sacrificiu mai final pentru a frate la tată la fiu ; fiului meu o profane’ (Blood to blood, Good to evil, heart to heart, to the one I love the most, the ultimate sacrifice, brother to brother to father to son ; my son unholy one). Echoes through his mind as he sleeps. “No, No, NOOOOOO!!!!” Dick screams and wakening from his deep slumber. He jumps out of bed, runs out his bedroom door, down the hall and enters his baby brother’s room; the brother meant to do wrong. The brother meant to destroy him. There in the darkness of room laying crib was Damian al Ghul Wayne; a creature of innocents. Cradling him in his arms whispering silent and calm words to him. “I will always be here to protect you Damian. Always.” Tears rolling down his face, watching the quiet fall and rise of his ‘brother’s’ chest as he was breathing. “Dick, are you alright?” Dick looked up and there standing at the door was his adopted father, billionaire Bruce Wayne. “No”, he said as he placed Damian back into his crib, “The nightmares….they are getting worse. I keep hearing it. Over and over again. I can’t let it happen. Bruce do you think it’s true?” New tears began to form in his eyes again as he look to him for an answer. “I’m not sure Dick. All the evidence we have gather has proven that you are the one and he is going to be the one to destroy everything as we know it. I’m sorry Dick. There is nothing we can do to stop your death and he’s rise to the throne of evil as well as the end will come and we can’t stop it.” He said with eyes of worry. Knowing Dick loved no one more than his brother (son), Damian. “Bruce if it is okay I’d like to be alone with him for a while?” With that Bruce left the room. He knelt next to the crib and covered his face with his hands as tears rolled down his face. It was then he heard a small voice; Damian’s voice. “Dada, Daddy”, quickly he cradled him in his arms and,“ Yes Dami I’m here, daddy’s here and I’ll never let go. I’m so sorry that you were born into this cruel world that I can’t protect you from. Know that one night I will die and when you’re growing up and I’m not there know that one night I died was for you to be able to grow up …my son.” Little did he now of the devil’s plans; that one day the society of evil will get their prince of the death back and shatter the heart and soul of Dick Grayson. 

 

The next night Dick now Robin was on patrol with Batman. But unbeknownst to them that everything would change after that night. “S-sirs” They hear over the intercom in the Batmoblie. “Yes Alfred, what is it?” asked Batman. “T-the manor i-is und-der at-tta-ack” he responded. Instantly Robin knew who may have been raiding his home; the League of Assassins. He jumped out of the batmoblie and ran. Ran. Ran. “ROBIN STOP!!” he heard in far distance 'No I have to get to Damian’ he thought 'Damian’ But by the time he had gotten there it was almost too late. There outside the burning palace, he once called home, stood his two younger brothers, Jason and Tim, and his loyal butler Alfred, watching their home burn to the ground. Robin ran into his burning home. “ROBIN STOP!!!!!” He heard Batman call. “Dick—Grayson NO!!!! ” He heard his brothers’ cry. 'No I need to get Damian’,he thought. As he walked through the fire that was licking at his feet a slab of the roof fell on his back. A piercing white pain shot through him.'No, I have to get Damian’, he thought as he pull himself from once was the roof of his home. He looked up and saw a man in orange and black through the burning fire, and in his arms he held what was most precious to Robin, his baby brother(son) Damian. It was Deathstroke who carried his brother. Robin walked toward him and only stop a few feet away from him. “Give me back my brother,” he said in a strong voice. “I think not boy.” Deathstorke said with an evil grin on his face. Pulling out his gun he shot Robin square in the chest and pain shot through his heart. Forgetting his pain, he ran at Deathstroke, knocking Damian out of his arms. Landing on the ground next to damian but it was too late. His world went black. Dick Grayson knew that tragedy had struck his heart again. 'For I have lost my son’, was his final thought.(He does not die). But not for eternity. 

 

Damian al Ghul Wayne (Grayson) age 13(immortal) Bart Allen aka Impulse age 13  
Damian’s POV   
Entry 122 Year: 2151  
I have been immortal for 122 years. Unfortunately, due to my actions, my world is now is ruins. Families are destroyed. Blood tainted the buildings and streets. It was all my fault. If only I didn’t kill him. If I loved him. If only he was my………father. I know now I must go back in time. To change wrong to right. I have already a plan how to do it. To help me, I’ve recruited an old friend to help me. Bart Allen, the fastest kid in the world but not exactly a genius. NO P.O.V For days,weeks,months the two created and work on the invention of century; a time machine. It would take them to the year 2013 where they can change the timeline, for the greater good of humanity. Finally, it was done. “ Now Wayne, understand that if we-” What do you mean by 'we’ Allen", Damian interrupted Bart. “You don’t expect me not want to go. That’s when my great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great,great grandfather and 1st cousin(once removed) were alive, in their prime, and were they the Flash and Kid Flash. Please, please let come with you, please?” Bart said pleading. “ Alright, in no may you alter the time line”, Damian said. “Ok , like I was saying if something were to go wrong you may erase from existence permanently.” Bart worryingly said. “I am willing to take that risk. For my Father, for m-our world” Damian said without a doubt in his mind. “So where exactly are we going?” Bart asked. “Not where but when” Little did they know of the sadness and anger that they would unleash , and cause the ultimate, tragic, sacrifice known to man. But when going back to this time period, only one will ,shall, return. 

 

Damian’s POV I sat in the time machine on my way to a time I wish I could forget. To a time in life I knew I’d never see him again. “SNORE–SNORE”, was all I could hear from my partner as he slept. I for a moment I felt a bit of happiness and feeling I have not in a very long in time. “ Approaching Gotham City Harbor 2013”, it said. Finally the time has come.   
No POV Gotham City Harbor 2013 The young justice team was on a mission is Gotham city because the city began to radiate many unusual impulses. team split into groups of two to cover more ground. Kid flash and Robin partnered up and took the west of the harbor. As they walked around Robin began to pick up many strange readings. A worm hole of so sort began to open and of it came a machine that they have seen before. As lighting stroke it looked even cooler then it already did, “Dude what is this thing?” Kid flash asked Robin. “I have no idea.” The door of it came crashing down onto the floor. They got ready into their fighting stances. Out first came a boy,out of the smoke, with an uniform of white, red, and yellow. Yawning. He stuck out his hand and said, “ Hi, I’m Bart Allen, but can call me Bart or Allen or Impulse or call me whatever cause everything is crash” He said while both Kid Flash and Robin had confused looks on their faces. “Allen shut up before you said something that might erase you from existence.” a voice barked from inside the machine. Out came a boy who wore a hood over his head, a mask and swords on his back.“Who are you?” Robin asked him. “ I am the son of Satan. I destroy everything I touch. I am Renegade, slayer of the Savior. I am Damian al Ghul Wayne.” Shocked by his answer the two young heroes. “ Way to crash the mood Wayne.” Bart said in a whiny voice. 'Damian Wayne……. impossible’, Robin thought. "You’re lying Damian Wayne is dead.“ Robin said solemnly and sad as he remember that dreadful night he lost everything. “It is the truth I am Damian Wayne and I can prove it.” “Alright prove it.” “Two years ago you told the police that you had no idea how Wayne Manor had burned down and that there was no one in there as it burn to the ground. But that was a lie. Only you and two other people know what happen when you were in there. You fought Deathstorke until until he shot you and you were down as you fell you knocked me out of his arms and you blacked out before you could say goodbye and took to be trained by the league of assassins. With their training I came to the age when I…..killed you and then gain immortality and to change my mistakes and not the monster I am. With the help of Allen, we were able to come back 122 years to now to help you change the timeline so that I can live as a mortal man and you will be able to die without knowing your only son betrayed you. That is if you believe me and listen to me, that is if you want your Damian back?” Renegade said with a hint of hope in his voice. “It’s impossible…..how saw you burn in the fire, I heard you cry, I……”,Robin’s voice cracked and tears began to fall from his face. “ What do I have to do not lose you or my life?” Robin said. “In two months from now Ra and Talia al Ghul will be not be present in there hideout and security will be low that is the perfect time to take your Damian without anyone knowing.” Damian said. “Alright I’ll do it.” Robin said. It was then Renegade appearance began to change into an old man and then he started to disappear.“WAYNE! WAYNE!!!!!!!!”,Bart yelled. but it was too late he was gone, his best friend was gone. He sob as he knelt to the ground and put his hands to his face. Bart got up slowly and said,“At least everything worked the way he wanted it to but I guess I didn’t realize that if we went through with this I’d lose my best friend. Well al least I’ll be going home to a perfect and beautiful future.” Tears still falling from his eyes, his head down. He said his goodbyes to his great cousin, Kid Flash, and Robin and had them swear they would never tell a soul of had just happened. He was right though when he went back to the exact moment the left in 2135 , the future was no longer destroyed but very beautiful. 

2 Months later

I sat in the room which held a child meant to do wrong. I approach his crib and I see something I didn’t think was possible. I see a little child that didn’t look like a demon. His eyes are filled with sadness and fear not evil and darkness. Tears leak from his eyes not blood from his victims. Quickly I cradle him in my arms and wipe his tears away. He’s not what everyone has told me he is. He is only a little boy; my little boy. I swaddle him in blankets. I jump into the vents with Damian cradled in my arms. I successfully escape. I quickly make it back to the Batwing leaving not a trace. I put the plane in auto pilot. Now we are in the air. Suddenly a voice comes from the intercom.“ Master Robin was the mission successful?” Alfred asked. “ Yes Alfred and tell my brothers that I’m bringing home our new baby brother.” I tell him. “ Of course Sir” he says. Soon all I hear is static. I turn and look at Damian and I begin to speak to him.“ Damian I hope one day you will realize I’m only doing this for your own good. Dami I wish that I didn’t just have to be your brother. I want to be more I want to be your father and you my son. But it can’t be that way. Know I will always be here for you…my son.” I say whispering the last two parts. Dick/Robin’s P.O.V 2 months later I sat in the room which held a child meant to do wrong. I approach his crib and I see something I didn’t think was possible. I see a little child that didn’t look like a demon. His eyes are filled with sadness and fear not evil and darkness. Tears leak from his eyes not blood from his victims. Quickly I cradle him in my arms and wipe his tears away. He’s not what everyone has told me he is. He is only a little boy; my little boy. I swaddle him in blankets. I jump into the vents with Damian cradled in my arms. I successfully escape. I quickly make it back to the Batwing leaving not a trace. I put the plane in auto pilot. Now we are in the air. Suddenly a voice comes from the intercom.“ Master Robin was the mission successful?” Alfred asked. “ Yes Alfred and tell my brothers that I’m bringing home our new baby brother.” I tell him. “ Of course Sir” he says. Soon all I hear is static. I turn and look at Damian and I begin to speak to him.“ Damian I hope one day you will realize I’m only doing this for your own good. Dami I wish that I didn’t just have to be your brother. I want to be more I want to be your father and you my son. But it can’t be that way. Know I will always be here for you…my son.” I say whispering the last two parts. No P.O.V Little did he know of the choices he will make. Not knowing that this little boy would become his whole world and his reason to live and die. Not only would he become a father to this little boy but soon destroy evil. Forever.

Mount Justice 6:40pm October 31st “Team report to mission room,” Batman orders. The team (except Robin) went to the mission room. “This is a rescue mission you five w- “Five who’s not going” Kid Flash interrupted.“ Robin will not be going on this mission because- "You sent me on a wild goose chase, "Robin also interrupted."I did it because I had to” Batman replied. “He’s my brother and I can rescue him by myself!” Robin shouted. “You really don’t care if anything happen to him” Robin said turning around heading toward the zeta tube and before leaving turning his face to glare at the Team and Batman then left. “RECOGNIZE ROBIN B-01” Batman turned to the Team and commanded, “Follow him and do not put his life at risk. Do you understand?” each member of the Team nodded “yes”. 45 minutes later Gotham City 7:25pm “Team we are approaching Gotham” Miss Martian said and lands bioship. The team gets out of the ship, walks into an alley and all of a sudden they see an outline of two shadowy figures. Who came from the shadows first was a girl dressed in a black jumpsuit, black high boots, black gloves, and a dark blue utility. A bird like symbol was on her chest, with a dark blue mask. The second figure to come out was a boy probably no older than 10 wearing a black suit with a red bird symbol on his chest, and a black mask. “So you are my brother’s ….. friends"Redwing said. "Who are you and who is this 'brother’ you speak?” Aqualad asked. “I am Redwing, the boy meant to be the next Robin after my brother.” He said while glaring at the team. “Wait your Rob’s brother than aren’t you the one who was kidnapped,” Kid Flash. “No” the other 'hero’ said. “And you are…” KF asked. “I am Mocking Jay, a close friend of Robin.” She said. “The boy that was kidnapped is my youngest brother.” Redwing said as if spiting venom. “Why are you here?” Mocking Jay asked. “We are here to help Robin” Aqualad replies. “Well, he’s my brother and he doesn’t need help!” Redwing argued. “If he doesn’t need help then why are you here?!” Kid Flash snapped back. Before Redwing could say anything they heard fighting… Robin’s P.O.V. 'Now’s my chance’ I think to myself. 'My plan can finally started and finished but I only wish it wouldn’t be today.’ “I’m ready” I told myself as I enter the warehouse which will be the last known place I could be located till it happens. There was Deathstorke his back facing me and then he spoke, “Well, well you found me Robin. Good.” At that second 20 other assassins appeared from the shadows. “Attack,” Deathstroke order them. Each charging at their target; me. 'I really hope this isn’t the end’ I thought to myself. Then out of no where the Team, Mocking Jay and Redwing came charging through the doors. 'Oh no’ No One’s P.O.V The team came in to find Robin alone fighting 20 men. “Miss Martian link up,” Aqualad order. 'Everyone is linked’ she thought. 'Robin we are here to help’ Aqualad said though the link. 'I don’t need help but if you insist’ robin said wearily. 'Dude what were you thinking; comin alone.’ KF said angrily. 'This something I had to alone *sigh* you’ll understand one day.’ 'What are you talking about?'The Team and Redwing fought off the assassins and Robin and Mocking Jay fighting Deathstorke. During the fighting Mocking Jay was knocked unconscious and when Redwing thought the team didn’t need his help anymore so he could go help Robin it happen. Deathstorke picked up Damian and sliced his cheek as a threat. “Don’t *sigh* kill me instead of him and never harm my family again.” Robin said knowing it would the first step to completing his plan. For a moment Deathstroke thought, then said, Alright but remove your weapons.“ Rodin nodded and took off all his weapons. Deathstroke amined for the bid’s heart but the boy spoke,"Before you kill me will let me at least one minute with him.” “Fine but make it quick,” he replied. he tossed over Damian( the one who was kidnapped). Robin caught him, held him in his arms and whispered to him,“I’m sorry I won’t be watch you grow to be a great hero but i’ll see you soon. Your my little brother and i love you. Little D please smile for me.” While telling him this he slip three flash drives in the baby’s blankets. “Good-bye,” he said slowing placing him in a box. He stood against the wall. “Anymore last words boy blunder.” It was then Robin meet Redwing’s eyes glaring at him not to move. Looking back at Deathstroke he said,“I might die but Robin will never die. Do your worst.” He did… BANG. “NO!” Mocking Jay screamed after regaining conciseness, the Team to shocked to know what to do and Redwing running to his brother’s side and picking up his and held it. Tears rolling down his cheeks and choking on sobs he try to tell Robin,“Your’re gonna be o-okay”. Blood spilling out of his mouth,squeezing Redwing’s hand, he nods to Mocking Jay who gently takes off his mask and he becomes Dick Grayson. Weakly he speaks to Redwing,“I’m sorry j-j-Jason. Y-you were w-wrong I’m the b-blunder y-you'r-re the w-wonder. Take care of y-your brothers.” giving him a weak smile “no dick please i need my big brother.” Jason trys to convine him. Dick realises his hold on jason and wipes aways his brother’s tears and touches his cheek. a soft smile is left on his face. His hand drops, his eyes close and welcome darkness and light. Dick Grayson was no more. jason continues crying. He feels a hand on his shoulder. it was Mocking Jay. he heard a cry. A baby’s cry; Damian’s cry. he went over to the box which held his youngest brother. He carefully picked him up and saw two silent and sad tears roll down Damian’s cheeks (yes his cheek is still bleeding)“Happy Birthday Demon” Jason whispered. “Beyond” Damian says(this is his first word). Confused by this Jason is left speechless and can only think that he and his brothers will have to grow up without their savior but what is unknown to him and the world (except Faith). In six years time he will get his brother back. One Month later mount justice November 31st 10:42am It had been a month seen the death of their boy wonder. The team was left depressed and hallow without their little brother. It was then something incredible happen. “Recognize Robin B-07,” the computer announced. Quickly the team ran to the zeta tubes. There stood a familiar boy in Robin’s suit most likely no older then 10 years old. “You’re not Robin.” Wally said firmly. “I know I’m not Robin, he was my brother, but I’m going to try my best to be Robin seen he always wanted me to be him,” the new boy wonder said sadly. “Have we meet before?” Kaldur asked. “Yeah, we meet the night he…” he replied not able to finish. Kaldur nodded. “ Here” he said handing a flash drive made for the team. “If anything happened to him he wanted me to give this to you.” The young boy said. Kaldur took the flash drive and insert it to a computer and the video started. Robin came up in his civvies and he spoke, “By the time you are watching this I am most likely dead and never had a chance to tell you who I am and what I’m really like.” He took off his dark glasses and, “I am Dick Grayson, Robin the Boy wonder, protégé of the dark knight, the last survivor of the Flying Graysons, ward of Bruce Wayne….” He went telling them everything about himself at the end he said something very interesting. “You will meet a boy who will call himself Robin he is but can not be Robin for long he must become his own hero. Please lead him on that path and also anyone else who trys to follow my steps . That is all I have to say to you. Except that you are the greatest friends a guy could have. Robin out.” The video ended. “He didn’t want me to become Robin?” the second Robin said shocked. “No but truly he only wanted the best for you and always know he shall be here with you in sprit.” Kaldur said in a soft voice. For the first time in what felt like forever everyone had a bit of hope inside of them. 

 

6 years later   
Year:2019   
Wayne Manor 8:07am   
October 31st  
Today was Damian’s eigth birthday. But unlike other childern Damian was not happy,just like all his other birthdays. For six years he rarely talked,never cried for someone to hear him, and never complained. He was always serious but inside he was a very sacred and frighten little boy. Today he had enough courage to talk and ask a question which was on his mind for a while. Where did this deep scar on his cheek? Was it for misbehavior, to show that he was the greatest mistake ever created,or did someone try to kill him. but little did he know of the pain that he would cause when he asked his question. 4 hours 32 mintues later 12:40pm Gotham Cementary There they stood around the grave of their good friend the late Dick Grayson(Faith Miers aka Mocking Jay,Wally West aka Kid Flash,Kalurarham aka Aqualad,Conner Kent aka Superboy,Megan Moor'e aka Miss Martain,Artimus Crook aka Artimus). None of them could believe it had been 6 years seen the death of the boy wonder. Faith looked at to her watch and realized she was 15 mintues late.“ I’m late i have to go” she said while looking at the sad faces of the friends. She gave them a soft smile and thought ’ Today he’s coming back. everyone is going to be happy’ 12:55pm Wanye Manor There stood around the kitchen table was Jason,Tim,Alferd,and Damian.“Master Damian what do you wish to do today?” Alferd asked. “Yeah, what do you wanna do little demon. It is your birthday.” Jason said. Before Damian could answer they heard a knock on the door. It was Faith,she was late for the 5th year in a row.“ hi i’m sorry i’m late” “again” Tim intrupted. “No need Miss Mihers we have only begun.” Alfred insured a soft smile on her face she walked to Damian and give him a hug and whispered to him,“happy birthday”. Damian still had a plain expression on his face.“So um… Why don’t we cut the cake.” Jason suggested. “Whatever you wish” Damian came into the room with a cake with eight lit candles.“Now Make a wish"Faith said. Damian blew the candles and made a wish."what did you wish for ” . Faith hit him on the head.“what it was just a question” he said. “To answer your question I wished you would tell me of this scar” that second Alfred left the room and. Tim had tears started streamed down his cheeks and he said,“excuse me"and he went up the stairs to his room still crying. "Did I say something wrong?"Damian asked. No it’s just"Jason started unable to finish."it’s just the day you got this scar was on your second birthday and the most saddest day in our live.” Faith said and grabbed his hand. Took him up the stairs with Jason following them she took him the room which was known to him as the ’ forbidden room ’. No one ever went in there was afraid until Jason open the door and he saw what was in the room. In the there was a desk,dresser, poster,couple pictures,and a bed. On the bed was a small object. Damian got closer to it and saw it was a flashdrive with his name on it. “Is this mine?” he asked. Before Faith or jason could answer there at the doorway was tim with dried tear stains on his cheeks and he anwsered the young boy’s question. “Yeah, he made for you before in case something happen to him.” “Who is 'he’? Damian asked. Then jason spoke,” 'He’ was our older brother. He was Dick Grayson, the ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, a mathelete, and a former circus performer by day and by night he was Robin,the Boy Wonder, an insperation,and a hero. Unfortionently he died.“ ” How did he die?“ damian asked. "He sacerfied himself for the person he loved the most. You. You were like a son to him and he would do anything for you.” Tim said,then graving a picture and shoviing it into Damian’s hands and said,“Look at back of it. You know what it says it says 'My reason to live and DEAD! You are to blame for his death. You took him from me.” By then tear ran down his face and Jason was hugging him. “It’s time for you to watch the video” Faith told him and handed him the laptop. He inserted the flash drive and video started. Came up a boy with raven black hair with blue and a smile and to damian he seem very familar. The boy spoke, “Damian I am your brother Dick Grayson. You also may of heard i am dead. I’m not. I will be able to explain to you in a few minutes after i say.” the video stopped and Faith left. “ Hello” a voice spoke from the depths of the room. Soon a dark outline of a person came into their sight and person came into the light. Jason and tim’s eyes widened and a smile grow on Faith’s face. Tim stood in front on the man and said,“ Dick” The man relpied “Tim you still need help on math.” Asmile appered on tim’s face and he hugged the man and said,“I missed you”. Dick repiled, “I missed you too”. Then he look up to see Jason’s angery. He realised tim and tried to hug jason who moved away from him. “Jason what’s wrong?” Dick asked confused. “ What’s wrong is that you were alive and didn’t tell me.” Jason yelled. “I did it to protect you.” Dick yelled back The two contienuied to argue with eachother. Damian stared at Dick’s face. The face that hunted him for 6 years of his life. XflashbackX(damian’s POV) i feel warm hands around me.I see my brother whispering something to me. he puts me in a box. i see him go agansit the wall. A man pointed a black object at my brother’s heart, then i hear a loud sound and i see my brother crumble to the ground and soon be sourded in his own pool of blood.X End of FlashbackX (No one’s POV) Tim sees Damian’s face turn from confusion to pure terror. Tm starts tucking on his brothers'sleves. They look at him and he points to his little brother. Damian still looks at dick and back up a few steps from and soon falls to the grounf and cruls himself in a coner.“ Little D are you alright” dick asks in a soft voice. “ You died” damian says in quiet voice. “ Damian do you remember that night?” Dick asks while kneeling in front of his youngest brother. Damian slowly nods his face while tears run down his face. Dick grabs him and pulls him into a hard hug. Damian buries face in Dick’s shoulder and cried six years worth of crying.“I’m sorry. I;m sorry. Everything is going to be okay now. I promise.” Dick said; never wanting to hurt any of his brothers again.

 

Dick Grayson (Nightwing) age 24   
Jason Todd (Red Hood) age 21  
Tim Drake (Red Robin) age 18  
Damian Wayne (Renegade) age 13   
5 years later  
For several years they trained and bonded together. All four had each others back and never left each others side. Until they had a mission like no other before, after this mission everything will change forever. 2 hours earlier “Boys your mission is a recon mission. You are only to observe. Do not take any unneeded risk.” Batman order. But like all observing mission no good of them. Present time Renegade’s P.O.V There I was trying to unleash myself from the bonds that held me prisoner from helping my brother. Nightwing. Red Hood and Red Robin were knocked out so I was the only help my brother. For he was in a battle against the created me to a demon. To be feared by all. My grandfather Ra al Gaul. No P.O.V Nightwing and Ra al Gaul were fighting to the death. Then Nightwing took a look at Renegade and realized he must die now or the Prophecy will be fulfilled. He allowed Ra to rip his sword away. “The boy trained by Batman is finally defeated by me. Ha, what a foolish boy you are.” Ra al Gaul snickered. “You know Ra you can just kill me now. I have nothing to keep me.” Nightwing replied. “As you wish” and Ra al Gaul pierced him with his sword through the young hero’s heart. “NO!” Renegade screamed while ripping through the chains that held him and attacked his grandfather. Damian picked up his brother’s sword and they fought until Renegade knocked the sword out of his grandfather’s hands. “Do it Damian. Do what I created you to do” Ra al Gaul said. Renegade remember the word his brother once 'Justice not vengeance’. “Never” and he knock out his grandfather. Dropping the sword, he ran to his brother’s side. Red Hood and Red Robin regained consciousness and also ran to Nightwing’s side. Renegade,Red Hood and ,Red Robin nelt beside him and held his hand. “I d-don’t think-k I’m going to m-make this t-time *cough* *cough*” Nightwing said. Red Hood removed his helmet and Red Robin and Renegade took off their masks. “No you can’t leave us again. We need you.” Tim said while Jason pulled him close to him. “I don’t think I’m gonna g-get a s-second this-s time Tim.” Dick said then he looked at Damian.“ Little D, Jay, Timmy I’m sorry f-for this but it’s dying like this or-” “ getting killed by me and the prophecy will be fulfill.” Damian interrupted. “Damian you are my little boy and I l-love you like my own son and I love you two like my brothers and I could never that story come true and d-destroy us.” Dick said. Then no one spoke and the three young heroes bowed their heads to honor their great brother, the savior of the world. In his last few moments of life he lifted hand and touched his “son’s” cheek and said in quiet voice,“Remember Damian justice not vengeance.” His hand dropped, his eyes closed and welcomed darkness but time forever. The brothers hugged each other and mourned for their. Until Damian got up went to his grandfather and graved the sword and nailed it to the ground. He whispered,“ I will bring justice to your death.” He did soon put his grandfather in prison where he he always felt a hole his heart without his true father. He does what he’s brother want him to be, to do bring justice to all.

 

45 years later  
“So McGinnis that is the story of that bloodstained suit in your hands” said 58 year old Damian Wayne …Grayson. “I-I still can’t believe that a 13 year old kid made a 6 year master plan and single handedly defeated a secret organization of bad guys and then died for the world” Terry said shocked. Then he saw the sad look on the old man’s face. “ He really was like a father to you. Wasn’t he” “ Yes he was. He was better father than my own father, He was Dick Grayson, ward of billionaire Bruce Wayne, Robin the boy wonder, Nightwing the guardian of Bludheaven, the savior of the world, my father. You can keep the suit I have no use for it but I don’t know what father(Bruce Wayne) will say.” Damian replied. “ No I have a better place for it” Terry said. He left the room with the suit in hands and took to the new Watchtower of the new Justice League. Placing where all young heroes can see it, admire it, and know the story of the greatest hero in existence.   
Gotham Cemetery   
Terry’s P.O.V.   
I stand in front of grave of great, late Dick Grayson. A guy who was only eight when he saw his parent die in front of him, then went into crime fighting only months later, at thirteen created a mater plan faked his own death actually die for the ones he loved and the world and became the greatest hero in existence.“I always thought of myself as a hero but till the old man told me the story of the greatest hero alive I know now I can never be a true hero like you. Thank you. If it wasn’t for you me and the rest of world might not be here today.” I say to the tombstone as if it were really him. “ I just don’t get it. how you gave up everything for just one little boy.” It was then I read the inscription on his grave. DICK GRAYSON 2000-2013-2024 A GOOD BROTHER, FRIEND, GREAT HERO,AND FAITHFUL FATHER I realized that he did it so other could be better do better and so that evil will never win. Maybe I could do something like that one day maybe not today but someday.  
WAYNE MANOR   
DAMIAN’S POV  
I sit in the room that once belong to my adopted father. I remember the memories we made here. When came home after six years, the nights I came running into his room crying after a nightmare, or when I ,Drake, Todd, and Grayson would sleep together when we all had nightmares. “ I miss you father. I-I hope you are proud of me. I wish you were with me today and everyday since you left me and my brothers. I hope wish for the day when I can see you again.” Tears spilling out of my eyes.. I see the picture off him and me of when I was a small child. Now it is all I have left of him. It will be the last piece of evidence of the story of the savior and the demon. 27 years later

 

Year:2096  
Damian Grayson: Age 85  
Terry McGinnis - Wayne: Age 40   
Damian al Ghul Wayne Grayson lay on his deathbed. He was sick and old and had wait for the day of his death since of his last brother, who had died only 10 years ago. By his side was his friend and protege Terry. “McGinnis, remember to protect our city until. And *sigh* promise you’ll never pass down the cowl?” He asked. “ I promise that I will be the last batman”,Terry responded. “Good.” Everything in his body began to shut down and slowly his closed his eyes and the last thing he same was a tear slip from Terry’s eye. Everything went black. And then a sudden bright light appeared. In front of him was a golden gate and behind him was a black gate.He looked down at himself and he was his 13 year old self again. By the golden gate stood his father Bruce Wayne, beside his faithful servant and friend Alfred Pennyworth, and his older brother Tim Drake. By the black gate stood his mother Talia al Ghul, his grandfather Ra al Ghul, and his other brother Jason Todd. At that moment came a booming voice. “Damian before you enter the gates of Heaven take this chance to say goodbye to one who will not enter with you because of their sins!” Damian looked to his mother and grandfather and walk toward them and stopped at least a foot away from them. “ Mother, Grandfather, I know I brought shame to al Ghul name but not to the Grayson or Wayne.” He said. “I know my son and I'am proud of you.” His mother said and grandfather a nod. Damian walked over and stood in front of his brother. They wrapped their arms around each other for a moment and then let go. “ Kid, if ever get tired or Drake’s remarks or Grayson’s hugs just look down to where the sun never shines and I’ll be there guarding the black gates of hell. OK kid?” Jason said and Damian nodded and said,“I miss you brother.” He took one step back and his mother,grandfather, and Jason vanished along with the black gate. He turned back to the golden gate where most of his family was. He walked over to them. “ Father, Pennyworth,…..Drake I’ve waited years to see all of you but where’s my–um Grayson?” He asked. ” Brother, after you walk these gates with us you’ll see him”,Tim said to him. As he walked through the gates he turned into his 8 year old self. Looked around and saw but clouds until he saw a man shining bright and as the light died down he saw that the was…….. Dick Grayson, his true father. He ran up to him, jump into his arms and cried harder than ever before.“I missed you Dad, I missed you.” He cried. “ SH SH…….You’re here safe in my arms now and I’ll never leave you again. I promise.” And for all of eternity they would have each-other. Forever Father and son. 

THE END


End file.
